The wireless Emergency Alert System (EAS) is capable of providing messages indicative of a variety of types of alerts. Via the EAS, subscribers thereof can receive messages pertaining to weather conditions, disasters, AMBER (America's Missing: Broadcast Emergency Response) alerts, and/or alerts issued by the Government, for example. Currently, EAS alert messages are provided to a subscriber even if the subscriber would prefer not to receive particular messages. For example, AMBER alerts are provided to a subscriber even if the subscriber would prefer not to receive such messages. Additionally, EAS alert messages are provided to a subscriber with regard to one or more characteristics such as, for example, the location of the mobile device, the date of the mobile device, the time of the mobile device, or the like.